User talk:Dmullins677
Welcome to the ! Hi Dmullins677, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dmullins677 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 21:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Devin Mullins' Sorting Welcome to DARP, Dmullins677! I'm LittleRedCrazyHood, but you can call me Red. Just leave a message on my talk page if you need anything! :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 03:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Interview Hi! I'm Kira, I RP Tanis Nyt Head of the Auror Office. I've seen your Admission Test and when you get a chance I would love to RP an interview with Tanis and Devin. Kirá (talk) 10:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Kira and Tanis You put your message for User:Kiraly in her talk page archive Talk:Kiraly/Archive1 instead of on her talk page User talk:Kiraly, so I moved it over for you. In the future, just make sure you're not editing archives, or nobody will ever see it. ;). Also, I posted in Tanis' Office welcoming you in there, if you'd like to post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubble Templates Alright, I took a look at your template, and added a second bubble for you (feel free to modify it) for OOC stuff. So, you've done fine creating the template, but you're not using it (at least you weren't in Tanis Nyt's Office. So, here's how you use your template: Those two sinppets of code above will take the talk bubbles from your template and use them without adding all the code to the page each time. Also, when you make changes in the template, it will change everywhere you used it all at once. Also, it doesn't take up as much room on the pages, so we can fit more RPing without archiving. That's why we use templates. ;). So, when you use the ones above, you'll get the following: Like I said, I created the 'text' one as an OOC bubble, so you can say things OOC (Out of Character). I removed the character's pic, but feel free to add whatever picture you want, change the colors etc. My OOc bubbles looks like this: Anyway, all you have to do is use the code above for your template. I'll replace what you have in Tanis' office with the right code. Also, don't worry about bugging us. We're here to help new users out...and after all we all had to start somewhere. If you need any more help, just feel free to ask! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Devin Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late reply. When you have the chance go ahead and post in Tanis Nyt's Office. I'll be a bit more regular the rest of the week. Sorry again. Kirá (talk) 07:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Flynn Cormac Approved as 'Cult of the Forgotten' candidate. Alex Jiskran 22:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Report to Rome The time has come, you have even been requested, please report to the Roman Town House with Devin Mullins, a contact will be waiting. Kirá (talk) 07:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I actually informed you of the request IC at The Hog's Head. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rp? With Eveylnn and Devin? Evelynn got a letter saying that she could say in Rome for a week HURRAY!GoldenGail3 (talk) 22:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay i want to rp now.GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Town House I hope you don't mind, I am owling Bond to say the same. I wanted to see Devin/Ian and Thera interact. P.S. I am really glad you like AE so much. You post more, we should RP! K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) 01:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RP It's your post on the Roman Town House. I told Kira it was her post, and she wanted to let our RP play out and see what happened, and will post when she wishes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) A message from Lydiae. Mullins. I do NOT want them to break up. Not yet anyways... Please forget about the forest RP please.... GoldenGail3 (talk) 23:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hagrid Award Sorry! Sorry about randomly leaving chat, my internet's been really weird lately. >.< LittleRedCrazyHood 11:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Kids Hey. How about one boy and one girl? And maybe adopt...? loyalty is everything (talk) 14:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...Mathew just lost his chance to pry into Sarah's backround. :P Her walls are up again. loyalty is everything (talk) 14:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo!! Chat!!! :P loyalty is everything (talk) 16:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) How is this? http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Grey/Apartment/Wedding loyalty is everything (talk) 14:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Devin & Eve I thought I should warn you. Golden saw what you wrote about Eve on your last post in the Roman Town House. She's now really angry at you. 19:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Im midly upset. I don't like my characters being fowled played on,GoldenGail3 (talk) 19:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Freddie Highmore? Hi! I was wondering if I could use Freddie Highmore(actor) from when he is older(like 15-18 or so) for one of my future characters. It's totally cool if you don't want to. C: Thanks! ➸ aryannaLUVsu Okay! I will make sure he knows, thank you so much! C: ➸ aryannaLUVsu Adoption Hey, Mullins! So, I remember that quite awhile ago, we were talking about splitting The Simpson Twins between us, well, I've just put them up for adoption, and I'm wondering if you want them, because if you don't, I can delete them, no pressure, but I can't think of a better candidate. I'm desperate to get rid of them, to make another character, so yeah, end of discussion. XD Cheers. Ruddy isn't he? 19:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Alex Jiskran 21:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) yes sir. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 21:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DMullins677 Sorry Naw, I'm sorry. I should've just shutup. Soa is an @$$. Will you tell me what jisk-ay says, please? loyalty is everything (talk) 14:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations. Hey, Mullins! I really shouldn't be on DARP at this time, but congratulations on 1,000 edits! Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 00:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Magical Menagerie Hey, Mullins. So, before I gave up the twins for adoption, I left Nicholas with a little pet purchase in the Magical Menagerie, you can decide to carry it on, or leave it. Up to you. Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 13:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello BleedingHearts (talk) 14:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 14:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Forgot to tell you on chat, so here is it xD Happy Birthday, my friend:D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 14:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC)